


Dry Those Tears

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, alec being a douche, but we love him, emotional magnus, izzy is here too, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: "I'm fine.""You don't look fine.""Then stop looking."





	1. We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. We're here again. This is drabbly. And was written all at once and may not make much sense. But Magnus is overly emotional so let's just go with it. Enjoy :)

"I'm fine."

Magnus turned to look at him and took a step closer, before he spoke.

"You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking." Alec snapped out and stalked out of the room, grabbing his jacket in the process.

This wasn't right. Magnus and Alec hardly ever fought. Sure, they had the odd spat whenever one of them said something the other didn't agree with. But they rarely argued to the point of leaving the conversation. 

It started when Alec had arrived at the loft after being at the Institute for longer than he was due to be. He had originally gone there for a meeting with a visiting member of the Clave who had come to observe Alec as acting head of the Institute. Along with the visit came his parents. And Raziel only knows what kind of effect that has on Alec. It wasn't long since Robert and Maryse had found out about he and Alec. Robert was - in a loose sense of the word - understanding. Maryse, however, not so much. Magnus knew that it got to Alec and he completely understood why; he only wished he would speak to him about it.

The first few days of the visit had been, ironically, mundane. But today Alec was being assessed one-on-one, and with Maryse there, he knew it was going to be intense as the woman was willing to go to any length to attempt to draw Alec away from Magnus and to the Institute and his work 24/7. Alec had looked upset and frustrated when he came in and so, in an attempt to comfort him, Magnus had enquired as to what was wrong. But apparently pushing the subject was not the answer. 

Magnus perched on the edge of the sofa and put his head into his hands, sighing. He only wanted what was best for Alec but he felt as though he was being pushed further and further away every time they spoke. Feeling upset and useless, Magnus moved into his bedroom, changing and crawling into bed, intending to lock out the rest of the world.

 

~~~~~

Alec had walked roughly 5 blocks by the time he actually realised what he had just done. He swore and punched the wall next to him, swearing at the impact and sudden pain. He had to admit, though, that did make him feel a little better.

He had no idea what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of: he called his sister.

"Hey, big brother! What's up?"

Alec didn't speak for a while and just sighed through the speaker. Izzy could obviously hear his distress and spoke again.

"Alec...what's wrong? Is everything okay? I thought you were with Magnus tonight? Are you guys alright? Did you have a fight?"

"Alright, Iz! Enough with the twenty questions."

Izzy winced and apologised. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alec nodded to himself before he told Izzy everything that had happened that day at the Institute. Various intermittent noises from Izzy suggested that she was on his side and that she was equally as shocked. 

"Oh, big brother, I'm so sorry. Please, don't listen to mom. You know what she's like. Who cares if she doesn't like you being with Magnus? He makes you happy, right?"

Alec nodded and agreed.

"Well then she can take her opinions elsewhere. We have your back, Alec, all of us. Jace, Max and I love you and we're so happy that you've found someone you can be yourself around. Forget about her, Alec. I know she's our mom but if she's making you unhappy then you need to ignore her. Understand? What you and Magnus have is so precious, it doesn't happen like that for everyone and you can't throw it away. Do you think you guys will be okay?"

Alec thought back to what he had said to Magnus. He never wanted him to stop looking. He was the only person that Alec could truly be himself around, and he didn't want that to go away.

"Oh god, Iz. I think I really messed up. I told him I didn't want him to look at me anymore. What if he thinks I mean I don't want him to see me? That's not true. He's the only one I /do/ want to see me. Do you think he'll forgive me?

Izzy smiled into the phone and her heart grew fonder for her brother.

"Alec, calm down. Of course he'll forgive you. Magnus loves you and that doesn't just go away. You may have to do some serious grovelling, though. I'm talking make-up sex, big brother."

"Uh, Iz, gross. Please don't ever talk about Magnus and I having sex ever again."

Izzy just laughed and flipped open a new magazine.

"Stop being such a prude, Alec, and go get your man."

"Okay, I'm going. Thank you, Iz. I really needed this. Love you."

"Love you too, big brother. Enjoy the sex!"

And before Alec could reply, she hung up. He shook his head and turned on the spot, dashing towards the loft to avoid the rain, ready to grovel for all he was worth.

~~~~~

Magnus had slept for about an hour before he was woken up by the sound of his front door closing. Presuming it was Alec, he quickly closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep. He knew it was petty but he couldn't stand the inevitable conversation and the tears that followed. 

The door to their bedroom slid open and Alec's tall, dark figure crept in.

"Mags?"

No answer.

"Magnus?"

Again. No answer.

"Please, Magnus. I need to apologise to you."

At that, Magnus turned over and faced the opposite side of the bed.

"If it's all the same to you, Alec, I'm not really in the talking kind of mood."

Alec recoiled at the tone of Magnus's voice and swallowed.

"By the Angel, Magnus, please. I was such a jerk earlier. I was just so wound up by my mom and the Institute and my every move being scrutinized. I honestly didn't mean to take it out on you. You're the one I'm supposed to come to for comfort, not to unload all of my problems onto and argue with you."

At that, Magnus sat up and held the covers around his waist, screwing them up in his fists to stop his magic from bursting out. 

"That's the point, Alec! You /are/ supposed to come to me and unload your problems, but /not/ to take them out on me and make me feel like a punching bag for your every whim." 

Tears were swimming to Magnus's eyelids and he scrubbed the back of his hands over them, before he laid back down and brought the covers up to his shoulders. 

Alec moved around to the side of the bed that Magnus was facing and knelt down, and the sight that he was met with broke his heart into a million pieces. 

Magnus was crying. But he wasn't just crying, he was crying silently. When someone cried, usually it was for attention or because they were afraid. But when they cried silently, it was because they just couldn't stop.

"Oh, by the Angel, Magnus no. Please stop crying. I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel as if this was your fault."

Alec reached out and ran his thumb over Magnus's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were spilling. His own tears sprung to his eyes and caused him to be overwhelmed with emotions.

Mumbling under his breath, Alec regretted everything that had happened.

And Magnus, believe it or not, was feeling the same.

He regretted not letting Alec know that this was a safe place for him. And he regretted that he let himself get like this. He rarely ever lost himself but today he had reached the brink of his emotional capacity and he let himself get overwhelmed. And this whole time he had been oblivious to Alec's struggling. He was meant to be there for the man who he loved. And he had let him down. Magnus mentally kicked himself and dug himself out of his emotional upset.

Sitting up, Magnus wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"You are forgiven. But, it should be me who is apologising. Alec, I am so sorry that I didn't see how much you were struggling. I should've seen that you needed my help and I am sorry that I did not offer it to you sooner. I only hope that you can forgive me.../do/ you forgive me?"

Alec let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and smiled widely, wiping at his own face.

"What are you talking about, Mags? Of course I forgive you. It's my fault. If I wasn't such a prude I wouldn't have gotten us into this situation. I promise to tell you about what's bothering me in the future. No more secrets. I never meant to hurt you. And the thought of me causing those tears breaks me. I love you, Magnus."

There was a pause where they both just stared at each other.

About a minute passed of Alec nervously sweating Magnus's reply before the other spoke.

"A prude?"

Alec laughed and Magnus smiled softly.

"I tell you that I love you and confess my inner feelings and all you take from that is the word 'prude'?" 

Magnus laughed and leant forward, taking Alec's face into his hands.

"My Alexander, what would I do without you?"

Alec blushed and crawled onto the bed next to him.

"Probably be very upset, more so than now?"

Magnus flicked his nose and eyed him with a smile.

"Hey, watch it Mister! I'm expecting a very good apology."

A blush spread across Alec's cheeks and he kissed Magnus softly.

"Ever heard of make-up sex?"

Magnus just chuckled and pulled Alec down onto the bed with him.


	2. Take A Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out what Maryse really said to put Alec in such a sore state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second chapter to this fic! This is the first continuation I've ever done so hope y'all like it :) ps. i am super harsh to Maryse here and i do actually like her for the most part, but she should love Alec unconditionally, no matter what!

Alec and Magnus laid wrapped up in each other under their silk sheets. 

Izzy was right, make-up sex was amazing. Alec found himself overwhelmed with feelings for Magnus as the Shadowhunter vied for his attention. They had spent hours wrapped up in each other and their bodies, exploring the extent of their love and their libido. However, Magnus was fidgeting and Alec could tell that something was on his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be as easy to get out of their previous conversation as he thought.

"Magnus? Is everything alright?"

Alec turned on his side and faced the Warlock, running his hand up his arm.

"Hm? Oh - yes, of course."

The missing 'Alexander' left Alec with a sure answer that something was upsetting him, so he strove to find out what it was.

"You're being all fidgety. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Alec enquired, his voice cracking towards the end.

At that, Magnus turned and took the Shadowhunter's hand in his, interlocking their fingers and rubbing his thumb along the calloused hand.

"I'm just curious about what exactly your mother said to you.."

Alec sighed and took a deep breath, refraining from telling him the truth as he didn't want to hurt Magnus, not just himself.

"It was nothing, Mags. Just the usual hatred that normally leaves her mouth."

"But you never normally seem so upset. She must have said something uncharacteristically hateful." Magnus replied with a bite to the last phrase.

Alec knew now that he wasn't leaving this conversation until he had disclosed the truth, so he took a deep breath and proceeded.

"She...well, she told me that...she said what use do I have if I can't run the Institute because I'm too busy wasting my time with, and I quote, 'a whore-of-a-man like Magnus Bane', let alone a Downworlder."

He paused, noting the slight tension ripple through Magnus' body at his words. But then he continued, the words suddenly feeling a lot easier to say.

"She said I might as well be dead."

The room was so quiet that Alec could hear Magnus minute intake of breath. He scrunched his eyes closed and sighed.

"Honestly, Mags I don't-"

"How dare she."

Alec frowned, caught up and confused in the moment.

"What?"

"How dare she say something like that to her own son. Her flesh and blood."

Alec was briefly reminded of Magnus' own situation and what happened to his mother when he was a child. Instantly he regretted ever saying anything. He knew how difficult that was for Magnus and he would not dare compare his own circumstances to something so tragic for his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, I shouldn't have brought it up. I know it's nothing compared to what you suffered, I just-"

Magnus turned and sat upright, bringing Alec's hands into his and staring into his eyes intently. 

"Don't ever say something like that again."

Panic flooded through Alec and tears swam to his eyes. How could he have made such an awful mistake. Magnus would never forgive him.

"Don't ever say that your problems are inferior to mine. I have suffered, yes, but nothing so as upsetting as the mental abuse that Maryse gives you. I know that she is your mother, Alec, but that woman is the devil herself. How she can even begin to have those thoughts over her own child is disgusting. I am so, so sorry that you had to hear that. But don't for a second believe that it's true. Promise me, Alexander. You are incredible at your job and you deserve whatever makes you happy. And, if that is me, then I am indebted to you for your kindness and love. The thought of that woman ever upsetting you makes me sick and I won't stand for it."

Alec breathed a small sigh of relief and squeezed Magnus hands.

"But what she said about you, I-"

"Forget that. She can have whatever opinion of me that she wants, not that she deserves one. I've learnt to ignore those who try to belittle me."

Magnus looked down for a brief moment and Alec couldn't stand the sadness in his eyes. Lifting his hand, he turned Magnus' chin up to look at him.

"Well I don't believe it. Your past is your past and I will never judge you for it, Magnus. And it doesn't change who you are. Actions make us what we are but that does not make you a lesser person. I love you for the love that I receive from you intern, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I did not ever in my wildest dreams imagine that I would meet someone like you. And no one's opinion is going to change that. Be it my mother's or anyone else. I love you for you. Isn't that enough?"

A tear slipped from Magnus' eye and he kissed the younger boy sweetly.

"Of course it is, my love. What did I do to deserve you? I love you, too."

The two revelled in each others company, happy to be together. They kissed and lost themselves in the heat of the moment and their bodies. Slowly, they made their way into a lying position and the kissing subsided. Magnus was happy that they had spoken but still felt uneasy about the situation. He knew Maryse was a poor excuse for a human, but he did not think that she would ever stoop to such a level. Staring contently at Alec, Magnus looked over and checked the clock. It was around 6AM and luckily for him, Alec had the day off that day as a 'reward' for his visit from the Clave member. Some reward, Magnus thought.

"It's still early darling, and we have the day off. Go back to sleep for a while and I'll wake you for brunch."

He leant over and kissed Alec's forehead. The younger boy smiled.

"Are you sure?" He just about managed, yawning.

Magnus chuckled.

"Of course, my dear. Sweet dreams."

"Only of you." Alec mumbled, already drifting off.

Magnus laid by his side for an hour or so, thinking and stroking through Alec's hair. The clock turned 7:39AM and Magnus could take it no more. He quickly and quietly changed before snapping open a portal and stepping in. Time to set matters right, thought Magnus.

~~~~~~

He arrived in the Institute and immediately saw Izzy turning around the corner.

"Magnus, hey! Where's Alec?"

"He's at home, sleeping. I've come to speak to your mother."

"Ah...I think I know what this is about. Did you guys talk?"

Magnus smiled softly and linked her arm, following Izzy's undisclosed path to Maryse.

"That we did. It was intense and emotional, but I'm glad we did. Thank you for the little push, my dear."

Izzy giggled.

"No problem, I know what my brother can be like. Anyway, she's in the room ahead. Sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course. Perhaps your mother might not be after this, though. Do you mind?"

At that, Izzy laughed out loud.

"Not in the slightest. Go give her hell. Let me know how it goes?"

"Certainly."

Magnus smiled and she squeezed his hand.

"Good luck."

And with that, she was gone back around the corner, heels clicking behind her. 

Magnus took a deep breath and pushed the door in front of him open, not bothering to knock. Inside, Maryse sat, head down, writing out papers. At the sound of his entrance, her head snapped up and her face went stoney.

"Warlock. To what do I owe this 'pleasure'?" 

The sarcasm at the end of her phrase riled Magnus even further.

"I won't be long, trust me. I just came to say a few things."

"I don't doubt that you did. What rubbish have you been feeding into my son's head now?"

Magnus bitterly laughed.

"Your son? That's rich. Last I heard you didn't have a son, or rather, you /wished/ you didn't."

At that, Maryse had the deceny to look ashamed. He was disgusted.

"Save your words. You've used them enough. I hope you're happy. I think you may have truly lost Alexander this time. And all because of your own pig-headed nature. I hope you're proud of yourself, telling your own child that you want him dead. But I didn't come here to waste my breath on you. I only hope that every time someone asks you about Alec, that whatever shred of humanity you have left crumbles further. You're a poor excuse of a human."

She stood and a look of fury swam over her face before she spoke.

"You think that saying these things to me will make him love you anymore? He has sense, and he'll come to. And when he does, you'll move on to what ever piece of trash you look to next."

Magnus clapped his hands and laughed.

"Listen to yourself. Even now, you're still degrading him. You're pathetic. And this conversation is over. Have fun trying to salvage whatever family you have left."

He turned on his heel and strode towards the door, but not before turning slightly to face her again.

"Oh, and no one calls Magnus Bane a whore."

At that, he slammed the door and stood with his back to it, taking a deep breath. Before he could even think, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Magnus! Are you alright? I overheard the end. I am so sorry you had to listen to that. None of what she says about you is true, and I truly believe that."

Magnus smiled and kissed the young girl's cheek.

"Thank you, Izzy. And I'm sorry about what I said about your family. If it's worth anything, you will always be welcome in my home and my family. You, Alec and the rest of you little Lightwoods. Jace included, if we have to."

Magnus winked and she giggled.

"Thank you Magnus that means so much. Alec is so lucky to have found you! I have to run but I'll see you later?"

"Of course, dear. Pop round any time. My door is always open for you."

They said goodbye and she skipped away. Smiling and feeling immensly relieved and happy, he opened a portal and made his way back to his Alexander.

~~~~~

The sound of a portal crackling shut woke Alec and he frowned. The bed was cold aside from where he had slept. 

"Magnus?"

"Coming, darling."

A few minutes passed before Magnus re-entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee. He placed them down and kissed Alec softly.

"Where were you? I woke and you were gone." Alec pouted.

Magnus kissed away the pout and stroked his cheek.

"I had to make a visit to your 'darling' mother."

"Oh god. What did you say?"

Magnus told him exactly what had happened and Alec sat there, frowning. Magnus thought he might never stop, until he heard something that he was not expecting in a million years. Alec was laughing.

"I'm sorry, but do you care to enlighten me as to what you think is so funny about this traumatising event?"

"You-are such-a drama queen! 'No one calls Magnus Bane a whore.'"

Alec was laughing so much Magnus thought he might break a rib. Slowly, a grin grew on his face and he joined in.

"I must admit, I was feeling particularly dramatic by that point."

They both eventually stopped laughing and just smiled softly at each other.

"Thank you, Mags."

"Whatever for, darling?"

"For having my back and supporting me."

Magnus kissed him deeply and smiled.

"Always."

"I love you." The young Shadowhunter cooed.

"And I you, my sweet Alexander."

At that, Magnus got back in bed, coffee forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys wanna send me some prompts, you can find me on Tumblr @ spaceshxp 
> 
> :)


End file.
